


A Day in My Head

by Elsa12TMNT (Anonimousli_Kanonical)



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonimousli_Kanonical/pseuds/Elsa12TMNT
Summary: Nothing much. Just a little something I wanted to try. Oneshot(s). (Note: I will NOT be updating this frequently.)2020 Update: I may add some more chapters now that I've changed and grown as a person! My HQ in middle school is very different from my HQ now; we'll see.
Kudos: 1





	A Day in My Head

Have you ever looked at someone and wondered, "What is going on inside their head?" Well, I could kinda tell you, or at least give you an idea. See, I'm not in everybody's head, just Elsa's.

I'm Disgust. I like to wear something decent, and, well, perfect. Pair of blue jeggings, a green medium sleeve tee shirt, purple flats, and a purple square shaped pin in my long hair. It covers about half of my chest, the perfect length for the cool hairdos that Joy's always wanted to try.

I make sure our girl's life is free- free of any kind of poison: figurative, literal, whatever. One _could_ say I make sure her life is perfect. Whenever she says "no", it's me at the controls, working to keep it free of error.

Well, Fear kind of does that too a little bit, I guess. He keeps Elsa safe, prepared too. Thanks to him she trying to become ambidextrious. Thanks to him she walks around the house in a blindfold sometimes.Thanks to him she's always got a jacket wrapped around her waist, in case it gets cold.

When he walks around in one though, I always complain; it makes him look like a girl. He trys to be prepared- even when it comes to clothes. He usually wears a short sleeve shirt in case it's hot, purple with blue pinstripes, the school pants, unbuttoned and belted in case of an emergency, sneakers in case we needed to run (we hate, _hate_ _,_ running in flats) and his trusty clipboard, with tons of friend making lists, rules, and anything to keep her cool. She probably wouldn't be as popular as she is without him.

While he's good at helping keep Elsa as high on the social bar as possible, sometimes he's just not the right guy for the job. Unlike our Elsa, who subtlely snatches the crown with Joy and Fear's help, some people just want to grab it all at once and not bother to aim at all (seriously, like, _who_ _does_ _that_ _?!?!_ ). When that happens though, I call Anger, my best friend, up to help me with the situation.

Anger is a short blocky emotion with small orange-red ponytails, a black and red graphic t-shirt, and a pink skirt. She and I are really, _really_ good at taking down all kinds of people. I just figure out the bones of the arguement and Anger adds all the meat. We've made pretty good acomplishments so far, even taking down a 16 year-old! It was easy, some simple, well aimed pieces of nonchalance while Fear worked out a backup plan in case we failed, and _bam_ we got her!

Of course, we all know that we should have more friends, not foes, so a quick make-up was dished out by both me and Joy, along with some of Sadness. Both of them, while real good co-workers, have their own deals, and their own purpose.

Joy is the energitic piece of Elsa's life that keeps her going. Opitimitic, he definitely wants the best for her. He usually has on a pair of blue shorts, a short sleeve t-shirt under a green hoodie, and work shoes (pretty much the equavilent of Elsa's flats). Sometimes he gets a _little_ too excited, being the wrong-place wrong-time kinda person, but I can get him to settle down _most_ of the time.

Believe it or not, Joy collaborates with Sadness almost as much as with me. Sadness, who's a little skinnyer than most, normally has a long, flowing skirt on, a tank top, and a long sleeved, comfy jacket that zips up to her neck. Her hair is medium length, and is usually in a pony tail, bangs hiding her right side of her face.

Sadness keeps Elsa sympathtic, which she only was being allowed to do again since the middle of 6th grade, but she also helps her understand others. Here, in Headquarters, sympathy and understanding are different things. Sympathy means to feel what they're feeling and act upon the Golden Rule. Understanding is getting a grip on what the person is trying to tell you, which involves relating to and giving advice to the person. Don't tell Sadness to understand the person when you want her to sympathize. Believe me, I learned that the hard way.

So that's us, and what we do for Elsa Of course, I'm her main emotion, the first one to appear, and Fear came soon after. Sadness was next, and then Joy. When Anger finally came to HQ, we felt complete, and so did she. Yeah, I couldn't live without those four, no matter _how_ many times both me and Elsa wish we could.


End file.
